Les petits miracles de Lucifer Morningstar
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Lucifer a quelques petits problèmes de papa, il l'admet sans sourciller. Alors oui ça se traduit par un rejet du-dit paternel et de ses cadeaux (trône, travail, ailes, pouvoirs ?) mais parfois, parfois Lucifer fait de petits miracles qui rappellent qu'il est bien le fils de dieu. Au grand bonheur de Trixie, il n'y a pas que Jésus qui peut marcher sur l'eau !


_Salutations ! Voici ce que j'espère être le premier d'une série de fics sur Lucifer démontrant plus ou moins discrètement de plus de pouvoirs divins qu'il ne le voudrait.  
L'action se passe durant la 2eme et la 3eme saison de la série, mais sera assez vague sur la temporalité en se centrant plus sur les personnages secondaire. J'ai écris ceci en mars (avant de l'oublier honteusement au fond d'un tiroir métaphorique) donc avant la saison 4 mais rien ne devrait vraiment entrer en contraction avec le canon._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**.  
**  
**Un intrus dans la maison  
**  
**.**

Trixie se leva, frottant ses yeux, à moitié endormie. Il était trop tôt pour se lever mais... Il y avait un bruit de l'autre côté du mur, juste derrière sa tête.  
Les portes des placards claquaient.  
Maze ne s'approcherait pas de la cuisine tant que Maman n'avait pas fait le café. Et c'était sûrement pas Maman. Nan, Maman ferait pas de bruit. Quand on poursuit des criminels on apprend à être super hyper silencieuse. Et Maman était méga douée pour arrêter les criminels donc ça voulais dire quelque-chose !

Mais là c'était pas silencieux du tout. On aurait dit qu'un chien s'ébrouait dans la pièce. Enfin ça ressemblait à ça dans le film avec le super chien policier. Ça cuisine un chien ? Si oui, est-ce que maman accepterai de le garder ?  
Faudra lui apprendre à faire moins de bruit, ça mettait Maze de très mauvaise humeur quand on la réveillais le matin... Et même si Trixie avait trouvé ça très rigolo de voir le facteur partir en courant, ben après Maman avait fait ses gros yeux je-suis-très-déçue-de-ton-attitude-jeune-fille et même si Maze avait râlé en rangeant ses lames, Trixie savait que ça avait marché parce-qu'elle avait vu Maze laisser un morceau de sucre dans le sucrier au lieu de tous les fourrer dans ses poches quand Maman regardait pas

Si Maze ne s'était pas réveillée c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, si ? C'était peut-être même Papa qui agissait tout bizarre... Pas question de rater l'occasion de passer un pacte - c'est Lucifer qui disait disait ça, ça faisait sérieux et important et Trixie adorait le mot "Paaacte" - avec son père. L'année de gâteaux était presque finie après tout et elle s'était découvert un nouvel amour pour les gaufres.  
En plus elle était la fille des deux meilleurs policiers de Los Angeles, pas question de rester cachée derrière la porte comme une trouillarde !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Trixie attrapa le couteau d'entraînement en bois que lui avait offert Maze pour lui apprendre à se défendre toute seule après le méchant monsieur de l'aéroport. Elle lui avait promis de lui apprendre à se défendre pour qu'elle soit toujours en sécurité mais Maman avait pas voulue qu'elle touche les vrais lames sans Maze pour la surveiller tant qu'elle était petite. Mais dans quelques mois elle aura dix ans. Y'a deux chiffres, c'est super grand et Maze lui a promit qu'elle aurait sa vraie lame rien qu'à elle !  
Et une promesse c'est comme un pacte sauf que c'est un truc d'amie (et que normalement il y a du sang mais que avec les adultes ce qui est trop trop nul).

La porte ne fit pas un son en s'ouvrant et Trixie passa le seuil sur la pointe des pieds, la lame en avant.  
Elle n'avait pas peur.  
Elle était supra courageuse !

Elle ne voyait personne dans la cuisine. Mais le bruit était toujours là. Juste... Plus bas.  
Trixie s'avança vers la table de la cuisine.

Un pas.

Quoi que se soit c'était derrière le meuble.

Un autre pas.

Faites que ce soit un chien, un joli petit chiot qui prendrait pas de place et qu'on pourrait cacher à Mme Perrez la propriétaire.

Encore un pas et...

« Lucifer ! »

La longue silhouette à moitié caché dans le placard sursauta. « - Aïe ! »

Trixie lâcha l'arme d'entraînement, le morceau de bois heurtant le sol dans l'indifférence générale, et se précipita vers l'intrus pour une fois à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour petite humaine. » Sortant la tête de sous l'évier, l'homme se tourna vers elle, acceptant bon gré mal gré les petits bras noués autour de ses épaules.

Elle devait l'avoir sacrément surpris parce-qu'il se frottait le crâne et ne s'était presque pas raidi à son contact.

Trixie pris ça pour une victoire et lui lança son plus grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.« - Heu... Lucifer, Maman sait que tu fouilles dans ses placards ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Tu fais du bruit tu sais ? Vraiment beaucoup de bruit, et je crois pas que Maman sera contente si tu la réveille... Elle est rentrée hyper tard du travail hier, même que j'étais déjà au lit et qu'elle voulait pas me réveiller en me disant bonne nuit mais je dormais pas en fait, alors on a quand même pu se faire un câlin et je me suis endormie. Du coup je sais pas ce qui s'est passé après, mais si il y a un truc que je sais c'est qu'elle a besoin de dormir. »

Lucifer qui s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol de la cuisine durant sa tirade leva les yeux vers elle. « - Je ne priverais jamais la détective de son sommeil, je suis tout à fait conscient que l'enquête en cours est difficile et je suis venu vérifier que tout allait bien avant de retourner au Commissariat.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu fouille nos placards ? »

Si Trixie en avait un jour marre de Mars elle aurait une carrière toute tracée dans la police : à voir la mine coupable de son second meilleur ami adulte, elle était géniale pour les interrogatoires.

« - Je cherche où ta mère cache les bouteilles d'alcool. » La culpabilité n'avait pas duré longtemps, aussitôt remplacée par un air conspirateur. « Dis-moi, progéniture, tu ne saurais pas où ta mère cache ses bouteilles par hasard ?

\- Non, et même si je savais : Maman voudrait sûrement pas que tu y touche. »

Trixie croisa les bras, le toisant avec son regard Maman-trouve-que-c'est-une-mauvaise-idée le plus réussi.

« - Tant pis, je vais me débrouiller. » Comme un diable à ressort, Lucifer bondi sur ses deux pieds et attrapa deux verres dans le placard du haut. « Jus de pomme ou jus de raisin ? »

Grimpant sur son tabouret attitré, Trixie lui souri. « Raisin !

\- Ce sera donc du raisin. »

Lucifer ouvrit le réfrigérateur (comment il savait quels jus il restait avant de l'avoir ouvert ? Mystère) et attrapa la brique, la lançant en l'air en refermant le frigo d'un coup de coude.  
Il rempli les deux verres, le liquide violet se couvrant de bulles roses de l'avoir secoué pour la plus grande joie de Trixie. Plus jamais elle ne boirait de jus de raisin sans le secouer, c'était beaucoup trop cool.

Elle bu quelques gorgées avant de remarquer le regard étrange de Lucifer sur elle, comme s'il la jugeait, se demandait s'il pouvait faire ou dire quelque-chose.  
Il n'avait pas touché à son verre, se contentant de le pencher et de le faire tourner sur la table en une danse à l'équilibre précaire. Trixie suivit des yeux le liquide pourpre qui tanguait d'un coté à l'autre du verre en suivant les mouvements de Lucifer.  
Pas une goutte ne tomba sur la table.

Trixie passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour faire disparaître la moustache rose qui les ornait et pris sa voix d'écoute compréhensive. « Tu bois pas ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire si t'aime pas le jus de raisin, Maman non plus. Elle l'achète que pour moi depuis que j'en ai goûté chez Papa. C'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même si tu bois du jus de pomme. » Elle se pencha, l'air malicieux. « Et comme ça y'en aura plus pour moi ! »

Il eût un rire avant de se pencher lui aussi par dessus la table. Ils devaient donner une drôle d'impression tout les deux, une petite fille brune en pyjama turquoise et un très grand monsieur en costume ocre à boire du jus de raisin en faisant des cachotteries.  
Trixie adorait ça.

« - Ce n'est pas ça. Tu peux garder un secret ? »

Trixie rebondissait presque sur le tabouret. Ça c'était encore mieux que les pactes, ça voulait dire qu'elle était grande et mieux encore : que Lucifer lui faisait confiance ! Et si Maman et Papa était d'accord sur une chose c'était que la confiance c'était quelque-chose de précieux à chérir.

« - Promis juré craché ! Tu peux me faire confiance Lucifer. Pour tout ! Sauf si Papa et Maman n'approuvent pas, là il vaut mieux que tu me le dise pas d'accord ? »

Trixie n'était pas tout à fait sure de ce qu'avait lu Lucifer sur son visage mais ses épaules se détendirent. « - Regarde. »

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent, le pied du verre entièrement posé sur la table pour la première fois depuis que Lucifer l'avait rempli. Ils regardèrent tous deux le disque de liquide se balancer avant qu'il s'immobilise.

Lucifer lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tremper l'index de sa main gauche dans le verre et de touiller le jus de raisin. Maman n'aimait pas quand Trixie mettait ses doigts dans la nourriture ou dans son verre mais ça allait, certaines règles pouvaient être enfreinte quand Maman regardait pas tant qu'elle respectait toujours les plus importantes.

N'empêche, tant de secrets pour ça ! Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique la différence entre les règles et les règles vitales surtout-pas-tu-m'entends-mon-ouistiti-?.

Trixie ouvrit la bouche quand... Était-ce la lumière qui changeait ? Un reflet bizarre ? Ou...  
Encore quelques tours et, oui ! Le verre de Lucifer avait définitivement pris une belle couleur bordeaux foncé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « - Trop bien ! Comment tu fais ça ? C'est génial ! Tu peux faire une autre couleur ?!

\- C'est un simple tour et non, je ne peux pas faire d'autre couleur. Je pourrais à la limite faire du vin blanc à partir d'un autre verre mais j'ai toujours eu plus de facilité pour le rouge. Je pourrais tenter du cidre avec le jus de pomme, j'avoue ne jamais avoir essayé, je suis plus familier des alcools à haut degrés.

\- Tu m'apprends ? Dis dis, tu m'apprends ? Maze dit que j'apprends vite pour une enfant humaine. Ça veux dire qu'elle est impressionnée mais qu'elle le cache pour pas nuire à sa réputation de démon-ninja super flippante.

\- Désolé Béatrice, mais je crains que la détective n'aimerais pas que tu sois soudainement capable de transformer tout ce que tu touches en alcool.

Trixie baissa la tête, l'air triste, le regardant de dessous ses cils en faisant la moue. « - S'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plait s'te plaît !

\- Non, je doute que tu en sois capable de toutes manières, c'est un don très... Spécifique. Les humains ne peuvent pas faire ça.

\- C'est un truc de diable ? »

Elle pencha la tête, le fixant d'un air mi-curieux mi-excité, son faux désespoir bien vite oublié.

Il hésita. « - Plutôt un truc divin mais oui, c'est parce-ce que je suis le diable.

\- Trop cool ! Tu en fais d'autre ? Si j'y touches pas y'a pas de raisons de Maman se fâche ! »

Lucifer était le diable. D'après ce qu'avait lu Trixie, ça voulait dire qu'il vivait depuis méga longtemps et qu'il avait l'habitude de traiter avec pleins de démons qui voulaient devenir reine ou roi à sa place et mettre le bazar en Enfer. Du coup il était super doué en négociation et obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait.

Alors évidemment, quand Chloé se leva deux heures plus tard elle trouva Trixie et Lucifer assoupis sur le canapé, l'intégralité des verres de l'appartement disséminés entre la cuisine et le salon.  
Sur la table, le plan de travail, par terre, quelques uns sur les étagères en équilibre précaire entre deux livres et un bibelot, sur la table basse, la télé et même un directement sur le canapé.  
Tous remplis d'un camaïeu d'alcool divers.  
Tous étonnamment pleins.

Chloé cligna des yeux : que s'était-il passé bon sang ?

Un seul verre vide. Elle le renifla, méfiante.  
C'était du jus de raisin.

**.**

* * *

_J'espère que l'interaction entre Lucifer et Trixie vous a plu ! Ça fait vraiment une éternité que j'avais rien écrit, mais parfois un simple mot redonne l'envie et sans ça cette histoire ne serait pas là alors je vais essayer de continuer d'autres petites scénettes dans ce ton._

_À bientôt j'espère pour un prochain chapitre et joyeuse année 2020 !_


End file.
